Patience (transcript)
'"Patience" '''is the fifth episode of the show "My Better Autistic Life". Transcript (The episode starts by taking place in the sky, then the scene goes down to where Maraya, Haley, and their grandma, Debbie, are sitting down somewhere at the nature trail) Debbie: Ah, it's always nice to see new things outside, don't you think, girls? (Maraya turns her head around because she thinks that the nature trail isn't fun at all. Haley answers her grandma's question while Maraya doesn't answer) Haley: Yeah. It is. Debbie: How about you, Maraya? Do you think seeing new things are fun? Maraya: No, plus I ''hate to go outside. I rather stay inside the house and see Ruff on my computer. Debbie: But, Maraya, you're autistic. And being autistic means that you have to go anywhere we go, whether it's fun or not. Maraya: But grandma, I hate to go outside! Debbie (not seen): Well, too bad! You have to! (then she is seen again) Just look at this nature, Maraya. Isn't it beautiful? Maraya (not seen): Well, it does look beautiful, but still, I can't stand being outside because I get impatient on the way. Debbie: Well, learn how to be patient, Maraya, because isn't that a skill that autistic children like you are supposed to learn? Maraya: Yeah, but my parents never taught me about patience. They only taught Haley, because she's not spoiled. And plus, she learned patience quickly, compared to me, who hadn't learned anything about what patience was. I wished I had someone who can teach me what patience is. Debbie: Well, why not have Ruff teach you? Remember? You told me that he can help you with anything related to your autism. Maraya: You know what? That's a great idea, grandma! Thank you! Now I'm going to make Ruff come to life so he can teach me! (She grabs her computer and places it on a flat surface. Then she looks at the camera and asks the viewers to help her) Maraya (looking at camera): I need your help. To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer and says the magic spell with the help of her viewers) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (Then after she says the magic spell, some magic dust comes out of her computer. After that, Ruff comes out of the computer and lands on the pathway. He greets Maraya and asks what she needs help with today) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What do you need help with today? Maraya: Oh, hi Ruff! Thank goodness you're here! We're at a nature trail sightseeing. Ruff: What's the problem about being at a nature trail? (scene zooms out quickly) Nature is beautiful! Maraya: Well, you're right, Ruff. Nature is beautiful! Ruff: Well, if you think nature is beautiful, then it's definitely not your problem. (A moment of silence happens after Maraya heard what Ruff said) Ruff: So, tell me, Maraya. What is your real problem? Maraya: Well, Ruff. The part where we were talking about how nature is beautiful, I was pulling your leg on that one. Ruff (confused): Huh? What do you mean by that? Maraya: It means that I'm just joking with you. (After Maraya told Ruff what it meant to "pull your leg", Ruff was still confused) Maraya: You know, it's a saying, or in other words, an idiom. Ruff: Gee, Maraya. You are sure smart. You would have to teach me about those someday. Maraya (not seen): Okay. Ruff: So, tell me. What's your real problem? Maraya: Well, here's my real problem. My real problem is not about nature, it's about me being outside of nature, with my grandma and sister. Ruff: So? I thought you don't have problems with nature. Maraya: Here's the part where I'm going to tell you, Ruff. I don't like being outside first off, and second, I have trouble being patient when it comes to being in new places. Ruff: What? You don't like being outside? But Maraya, isnt it nice to be outside? Maraya: No, because there are a lot of bugs that come here and make me itch. And it's also very muggy too. Ruff: Only some days are. Maraya: Oh. Ruff: We usually have weather changes during the day and night, Maraya. But if you lived somewhere that is hot like Arizona or Texas, you'd never had any weather changes, like rain or snow. Maraya: But Ruff. I want to talk about what my problems are today, not what the weather's going to be today. Ruff: Okay, okay. (sighs) Tell me your problems. Maraya: Okay. Well, today me, my grandma, and my sister are at the nature trail sightseeing. But the problem about me being at the nature trail is that I have problems with patience. And every time I'm at a new place, I will wait for only 30 seconds and then I will annoy everyone by saying "I want to go, I want to go". So please, Ruff. What do you have to say for yourself? Ruff: Well, Maraya. You have to wait, rain or shine. Maraya: What do you mean by that? Ruff: it means no matter what the circumstances are, you have to do it. (Instead of Maraya understanding what Ruff meant, she looks up at the sky and sees that it's going to rain) Maraya (not seen): It looks like it's going to rain. Ruff (not seen): See what I mean? It's really going to happen. (he is seen again) I wasn't pulling your leg this time, Maraya. (laughing) Maraya: Ruff, it isn't funny. You are supposed to help me with patience. Ruff: Oh, okay. I'll help you with it. Maraya (happy): Yay! Thanks, Ruff! Ruff: You're welcome. Now, what do you want to learn? Maraya: Can you tell me what patience is? Ruff (not seen): Okay, I will. Maraya: Alright! Now tell me, what is patience? Ruff: Patience is the capacity to accept or tolerate delay, trouble, or suffering without getting angry or upset. Maraya: Oh. I get it now. Thanks, Ruff! Ruff: No problem. Now shall we practice patience while we're outside? Maraya (not seen): Yeah! Ruff: Okay. Then let's do it! Maraya: What should we do first, Ruff? Ruff: I know! Let's play frisbee! Maraya: Okay! I love frisbee! Ruff: Great! Then let's play! Here's the frisbee, Maraya! (He throws the frisbee to Maraya and she catches it) Maraya: Got it! Here, Ruff! (Then Maraya throws the frisbee and Ruff runs over to catch it) Ruff: Gotcha! Here, Maraya! (As Ruff throws the frisbee again, Maraya runs over and catches it) Maraya: I got it! Here it comes, Ruff! (She throws the frisbee to Ruff. Ruff tries to run over and catch it, but misses it and falls. The frisbee flies too far and lands in a patch of grass) Ruff: I don't got it! (he gets up) Maraya, I think you threw that one too far. Now we have to look for it, but don't worry, I'll look for it! (He looks for it with his eyes. He looks left and right, again and again. The second time he turns right, he finds the frisbee that is landed in that patch of grass and points to it) Ruff: There it is! It landed in that patch of grass. (it shows the frisbee that landed there) Don't worry, Maraya. I'll get it, by acting like a dog. (He crawls over to where the frisbee is and gets it, then he goes back to Maraya and tells her that he has it) Ruff: There. I got it. Now let's continue playing frisbee! Here, Maraya, catch! (He throws the frisbee over to Maraya, who is running to catch it. After she catches it, she tells Ruff that she's got it) Maraya: I got it, Ruff! Catch! (Suddenly, she hears thunder and looks up at the sky) Maraya: Huh? (then it begins to rain heavily) Uh oh! It's raining! Ruff, what are we going to do? Ruff: Maraya, where's your hood? (he finds it) Oh, there it is! (He puts the hood on Maraya's head as Ruff felt the rain falling) Ruff (looking up): Gee, it's raining hard. (stops looking up) And I'm getting wet! (While he was getting wet, the computer flies to Ruff, who has something to say to Maraya) Ruff: Maraya, I have to go to my house and look to see if I have anything to keep us dry. I'll be right back. (He hops back in the computer to look and see if he had anything to keep themselves dry from the rain. Maraya walks over and sits on the rock as she looks at the camera and tells her viewers that she's alone for now) Maraya (looking at camera): Well, looks like I'm alone, for now. (stops looking at camera and sighs) (While Maraya was waiting, some magic dust comes out of the computer. Ruff also comes out with rain clothes on and an umbrella) Ruff: Okay, I'm back and I found some things to keep us dry. Some rain clothes for me and an umbrella. Now we're both going to be dry in the rain. Maraya: Ruff, now that it's raining, what are we going to do? Ruff: I know. Let's take a walk. Maraya: Okay. Ruff (not seen): But before we do so, let me open my umbrella. (The scene is zoomed out where Ruff is seen opening his umbrella) Ruff: There. (grabs Maraya's hand) Come on, Maraya! (They start to walk around the nature trail while talking about how beautiful nature is) Ruff: Oh, Maraya. Look! Isn't it beautiful? Maraya: Yeah. It sure is. (Then they walk to the bridge, where Haley and Debbie are looking at the waterfall) Debbie: You see the waterfall, Haley? Haley: Yeah. I see it. (While they were busy looking at the waterfall, they heard Maraya and Ruff walking. After it happens, they turn around and wonder where that sound was coming from) Debbie: What was that? Haley: I don't know. Maybe it's just your imagination. Debbie: Hmmm, I think you're right, Haley. Now let's continue looking at this beautiful waterfall. Haley: Okay. (They turn back around to look at the beautiful waterfall. Meanwhile, Maraya and Ruff found a rainbow and looked at it. They also find a triple rainbow) Ruff: Look, Maraya! A rainbow! Maraya (not seen): Wow! A rainbow! Ruff (not seen): That's right, Maraya. With the right ingredients like the rain and sun, you'll get a perfect rainbow! Maraya (not seen): Wow! Ruff (not seen): Look, Maraya! Now there are three rainbows! That's called a triple rainbow! Maraya (not seen): Wow! Tremendous! Ruff (laughing): You can say that again, Maraya! Maraya: Hey, Ruff. I know something that we can look at that we missed. Ruff: What's that? Maraya: The waterfall! Ruff: Oh! That's right! We missed the waterfall, didn't we? Maraya: Yeah! Ruff: Then let's go back and look at it! (grabs Maraya's hand again) Come on! (The scene changes where Maraya and Ruff are looking at the waterfall) Ruff: Isn't it beautiful, Maraya? Maraya: Yeah! It does! Ruff: Ah, I love nature! It's beautiful, smells great, and - (sniffs) Ew! It doesn't smell great! Where can that smell be coming from? (Suddenly, he finds out that the bad smell was coming from Maraya) Ruff: Maraya, is that you? Maraya (thinking): Um... Ruff: Well, I can smell it from here. Maraya, let's get your diaper changed. Maraya: Okay. (The scene changes where Maraya and Ruff reach to the bathroom. He tries to find the diaper changing station, but can't find it) Ruff: Here we are at the bathroom. Now, where is that diaper changing station? (he looks behind himself and find it) Oh. There it is. It was behind me. (He puts the diaper changing station down and asks Maraya if she was ready) Ruff: Are you ready, Maraya? Maraya: But, Ruff. I'm too heavy to be lifted on there. Ruff: But, Maraya. This is the place where I have to change your diaper. So I might have to lift you up there. Maraya: Okay. Ruff: On the count of three, I will lift you. Ready? One, two, three! (he lifts Maraya up on the diaper changing station) There. You're lifted. Now I have to take off your boots and pants. (He takes Maraya's boots and pants off of her and sees her diaper is full of pee) Ruff: Oh. Maraya, you peed in your diaper. Maraya: Sorry, Ruff. Waterfalls make me pee. Ruff: That's okay. By the way, I'm going to dispose your diaper and wipe you up. (He takes the diaper that is full of pee off of her, throws it away, and wipes her up with a moist baby wipe) Ruff: There. Now I have to change your diaper and put it on you. (He gets out the new diaper and puts it on Maraya by securing the straps on their sides) Ruff (not seen): Now I need to put some baby powder on your new diaper. (He puts some baby powder on the inside of Maraya's new diaper) Ruff: Good! Now that I changed your diaper, all I need to do is to put your pants and boots back on. (Lastly, he puts Maraya's boots and pants back on her. After that, he gets Maraya off of the diaper changing station) Ruff: There. Your diaper is changed. Now let's go back to the beginning of the nature trail. (He grabs Maraya's hand and opened the bathroom door out on their way) Ruff: Okay, now we're outside. Just let me open my umbrella and then we'll go. (He opens his umbrella, then grabs Maraya's hand again) Ruff: There we go. Now let's go. (They walk all the way back to where they began. At the beginning of the nature trail awaited Haley and Debbie) Debbie: Oh, there you are, Maraya. I was wondering where you were. Haley: Me too. Where were you, Maraya? Maraya: Um...it was a long story. Haley: That's okay. Debbie: Well, at least we found you two. Ruff: And look! It stopped raining. Debbie: You're right, Ruff. It did. (He closes his umbrella and takes Maraya's hood off of her head) Ruff: By the way, did you see the triple rainbow? Haley: Yeah, we did. And it was awesome. Debbie: I agree. It was awesome. (They all start to laugh together and then they stop) Debbie: By the way, it's time to go back home. Ruff (gasping): Look, Maraya. You did it! You waited! Maraya (gasping surprisingly): I did?!! Ruff: Yep! You sure did! Maraya: Wow! I did it! Yay! Debbie: Okay, everyone. Get in the car. (then she forgets where she parked her car) Now where did I park that car? (Ruff starts looking left and right, then he finds her car very quickly) Ruff: There it is! Debbie (not seen): Very good, Ruff! (then she is seen again) Okay, everyone. Get in the car. (Ruff grabs Maraya's hand as they run together and laugh. The computer flies along with them. Then Haley and Debbie walk together to the car. As they got in the car, Debbie asks everyone if they are buckled up) Debbie: Okay, is everyone buckled up? (Maraya and Ruff buckle their seatbelts. Then they buckle the computer up) Maraya and Ruff: Yes! Debbie: Okay, then let's go! (She cranks the car up and they start to drive home. The scene changes where they are home, taking off their raincoats) Debbie: So, did everyone have a great time? Everyone: Yeah! Debbie (not seen): How about you, Maraya? Did you have a good time? Maraya: Yeah! I had a blast! Debbie (not seen): Good! And what was your favorite part of the trip? Maraya (not seen): I liked the triple rainbow. Debbie (not seem): So you didn't like the waterfall? Maraya: I did, but Ruff had to change my diaper in the bathroom while that happened. Ruff: She told me that waterfalls make her pee in her diaper. Debbie: Oh. I didn't expect for that to happen to her. But thank you for teaching my autistic daughter what patience was. I really appreciate it. Ruff: No problem, Debbie. And I'm glad that Maraya enjoyed the trip, didn't you, Maraya? Maraya: Yeah, I did. Ruff: Good! Because now that I've taught you all about patience, I can go. Maraya: But, Ruff. Why? I don't want you to go! Ruff: I know, but I have to. But before I go, let me take your boots off for you. (He takes Maraya's boots off her feet for her) Ruff: There. Now that I did that, I can go. (waving to Maraya) Bye, Maraya. See you soon. Maraya: Bye, Ruff. See you soon too! And thanks for helping me on patience today! Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. And remember, when you have a problem, you know what to do. (winks) (Maraya winks back at Ruff and waves at him again) Maraya: Bye, Ruff! See you another time! Ruff: You too, Maraya! (He hops back into the computer and then it stops flying as Maraya grabs it with her hands) Debbie: Oh, Maraya. I'm so glad that someone taught you about patience. Maraya: Me too, especially if it was a dog named Ruff who can help me with anything! (Then Haley and Debbie start laughing as Maraya joins in) Debbie: Oh, Maraya! (Then they all continue to laugh while the scene zooms out of Debbie's house and fades out, which causes the whole episode to end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley *Debbie *Ryan (non-speaking) *Brandy (non-speaking) Trivia *This is the first appearance of Maraya and Haley's parents, Brandy and Ryan. *Their parents didn't speak in this episode because they just appeared in a bubble in Maraya's head. *This is the first episode where Maraya wore her regular clothes, which were a purple shirt, black pants, and pink rainboots (instead of her brown shoes). She also wore a salmon colored raincoat over her shirt. *This is the first episode where Ruff wore clothes. *Mentioned in this episode, Maraya wears diapers and gets them changed like a baby. *This episode had a couple of idioms, like "pulling one's leg" and "rain or shine" Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 1)